


First

by AutisticWriter



Series: Femslash February [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon Character of Color, F/F, Femslash February 2018, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, One Shot, Post-Serial: s152 Battlefield, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Shou Yuing decides to travel in the TARDIS with Ace and the Doctor, and she and Ace get confused about their feelings for each other.[Prompt 1: First]





	First

It really doesn’t surprise the Doctor when Ace asks Shou Yuing if she wanted to travel in the TARDIS with them. In the short time they have known each other, the two girls have become close friends, and Ace always wants to bring friends into the TARDIS. So it makes perfect sense.

“Want to come with us?” Ace asks, slinging her arm around her friend’s shoulders.

Shou Yuing stares at her. “What? In your police box?”

“TARDIS,” the Doctor and Ace say at exactly the same time. The Doctor smiles and Ace giggles.

Shou Yuing studies the Doctor and Ace for a few seconds, clearly wanting to check they are being serious. But then she smiles.

“Are you sure it’s all right?” she asks the Doctor.

He shrugs his shoulders. “The TARDIS is more than big enough for the three of us.”

“Well then… why not!?” she cries, hugging Ace. “It’ll be a new experience.”

“Ace!” Ace yells. “Thanks, Professor. This is gonna be wicked!”

And as Ace puts her arm around Shou Yuing and they walk towards the TARDIS, the Doctor hears her babbling about all of the ‘wicked’ things the TARDIS can do. And he smiles, loving it when his young companion makes friends.

\---

As Shou Yuing gets into bed in her new bedroom in the TARDIS, she can’t stop thinking about Ace. The adventure she had when she met Ace and the Doctor was amazing, and she formed a strong bond with Ace in the short time they knew each other. And she knew Ace and the Doctor are travellers (although until she saw the inside of the TARDIS she didn’t quite believe the extent of their travel), so she feared that once their adventure was over, she would never see Ace again. But then Ace asked if she wanted to travel with them, and she was so happy – so of course she said yes.

And the whole day has been spent with Ace showing her the best places in the TARDIS, whilst the Doctor explains how the TARDIS ends up bigger on the inside in physics terms she doesn’t really understand. But it doesn’t matter, because this place is amazing no matter how it works. She just can’t believe how lucky she is to be here, with Ace.

She cares about Ace so much, she truly does. But… she can’t help but wonder if friendship is the only thing between them. Because, and it sounds silly, but she might have a bit of a crush on Ace. And it’s silly because she doesn’t even know if Ace is queer, and even if she is, does she like her back? This is so complicated. Sometimes she hates being a lesbian, because it makes relationships so difficult. She never knows if other girls really like her back or not. And she doesn’t want to make that mistake with Ace.

Sighing heavily, Shou Yuing switches the light off and lies down in bed. as she falls asleep, she thinks about Ace.

\---

“Are you all right?” is the first thing Ace says when she sees Shou Yuing, wondering why her friend is blushing so much.

Shou Yuing nods, but she looks so embarrassed. “Yeah. Um… can I ask you something, Ace?”

“Sure,” Ace says, hoping she might be able to get to the bottom of her friend’s strange behaviour.

“Um… well, if… if a girl was to show… romantic interest in you… what would you think?”

Ace stares at her. But before she even has chance to think of a response, she gets cut off.

“Never mind, it was a silly question, really!” Shou Yuing babbles, looking humiliated. “Don’t know why I asked. Sorry.”

And she rushes off, leaving a very confused Ace stood there, staring at the empty seat Shou Yuing was just sitting in.

\---

_“If a girl was to show… romantic interest in you…”_

She keeps thinking about those words. Out of everything Shou Yuing said in their short, awkward conversation earlier, those words have stuck with Ace.

To answer the question honestly, she would probably be interested if another girl chatted her up, as long as she found her attractive, of course. That’s the good thing about being bisexual: she falls for girls as well as guys. Although she’s never actually dated another girl before.

But why did Shou Yuing ask her that…?

And then it hits her, and Ace wonders how she could have been so thick.

Shou Yuing was obviously trying to ask her out! But she got too embarrassed and backed out at the last minute.

And Ace has to wonder why thinking about this is making her blush.

And then it hits her again, and she knows she really is being thick today. She thinks about all of the time she has spent with Shou Yuing, laughing at jokes and talking about explosions and hugging and putting their arms around each other… and she realises that she might have a bit of a crush on Shou Yuing.

And if Shou Yuing likes her too, does that mean they might start going out. She might have a girlfriend for the first time in her life!

Too excited to really think this through, Ace jumps to her feel and hurries off to locate Shou Yuing.

\---

Shou Yuing jumps when someone knocks on her bedroom door.

“Are you in there?” Ace calls, and she groans. After what happened earlier, she really doesn’t want to talk about it.

“Please go away, Ace.”

“But… I want to talk to you. I need to ask you something.”

Even though she feels like rubbish, Shou Yuing opens the door. Ace stands in the doorway, grinning wildly.

“Shou Yuing, were you trying to ask me out earlier?” Ace asks, blurting out her question before Shou Yuing has chance to say anything herself.

She stares at Ace, and her face heats up again. She looks away, staring down at the floor, wishing she could just curl up in a ball and escape this embarrassment.

“Um… y-yeah, I was. Are… are you angry?”

“Of course I’m not, you donut,” Ace says, smiling. “I’m pleased. Because… because… I want to ask you out too.”

Shou Yuing makes eye contact again, hardly daring to believe it. “Really?”

Ace nods. “Yeah, really. So, you want to go out with me?”

She grins. “Of course I do!”

And she flings her arms around Ace and pulls her into a hug. And as the cuddle, giggling with delight about the new relationship, Ace presses a kiss to her lips. And Shou Yuing honestly can’t remember a time she felt this happy.


End file.
